SToOpId Or Imaginary?
by UniqueGeneration
Summary: Okay, I understand the tittle is confusing and or stupid, but give it a chance please. I'm not changing the tittle because that is what I felt it should be. I'm not about to change my vision just so you'll consider giving it a second glance. Please enjoy.


I think I've really gone crazy. Yes, it's official. I'm convinced that anything is possible and everything and everyone are just horrendously realistic allusions. I mean, this is ridiculous. How many people do you know that get in half the messes me and my family get ourselves into? Either everyone I know is the correct definition of "insane" or this just isn't real. I'll go with the latter. No way can humans actually be this stupid. Of all the untapped knowledge unknown to man, sanity is still cast into obscurity. But even if it were to ever resurface the common mind, I bet it doesn't even exist. I bet the sentiment that would resurface instead of sanity would be a worthless counterfeit. It would only make things worse. If I believe in sanity, I might as well believe in the "Tooth Fairy".

I try to irrationalize. Maybe if I use reverse-psychology on myself, I'll find peace and tranquility. Maybe some kind of antidote for this deathly disease. I don't wanna catch it. You know, the illness. The illness in which every person in the world suffers from, from one time or another. Stupidity, recklessness… nigga moments. I've had a few myself, so who am I to judge? but all in all, I'm an activist. An activist doesn't sit on his ass and complain. He or she goes out and does something about the present and upcoming issues. And we don't just try, we succeed and we conquer. Oppose to the unemployed niggas on the street beefin' about random, inane crap.

The point: Same actions, different justifications. The nigga's reason: "That nigga touched me!", "that nigga gay!", "that nigga looked at me funny!". My reason: To save the world, even if it is just a figment of my imagination. Like I said earlier, anything is possible- and it is. And maybe you'll object to my accusations, but I don't care about anything you have to say. Just be happy I'm busting my ass to save yours, even if you are just a sick allusion to make me crazy- and I am. Finally.

I say that not because I'm happy about it, but because I was anticipating it. It was bound to happen eventually and I'm not one to ignore the obvious. So what's the deal? Where is your God now? Is He going to "save me"? From what, may I ask, is he saving me from? Hell? I'll probably end up in hell anyway whether I'm doing things to better the world or not. Pain? I've got more scars than a veteran from the Iraq war. Sadness? Don't get me started. I think- I know I was put on this earth to become a pessimist, so that the people around me are never too high on life. You gotta get sober sometimes. And the truth is always the best way to generate that anger and sadness that balances the fragile scale of emotions.

People always tell me I have a poor disposition… Well maybe I wouldn't if the world (if it does exist) wasn't such a harsh and uninviting place. Everyone is against eachother. Families don't look out for one another anymore. And racism and ignorance is running rampant in every country in the world. In other words, trust no one… But maybe I'm just paranoid…

No, I'm not. Trust no one.

Not your mother, not your father, not your siblings, close friends, husbands, wives, facebook companions, cousins(first, second, third and forth), your dog your cat, or any other type of animal for that matter. Trust. No. One.

Okay… Now I'm being irrational. Scratch that whole thing. Trust SOME people but not animals. We still don't know for sure whether they're actually capable of talking yet. They could just be faking to eventually take over the earth and enslave the human race. And judging by how smart some animals are in comparison to most humans, they'd probably do a better job at running it.

As I continue to live in this harsh, unreasonable world I can't help but ponder my own psychotic assumptions. Is this real? Does "reality" even exist? Why has the government chosen me? Am I really underestimating my talent and intellect? Does the "White Shadow" know of my current weaknesses? And does all of mankind secretly desire the knowledge to wipe my being off of the face of the earth?

[Sigh] I told you I was crazy.

**Did I go too far this time? Lol. Sorry. Reviews would be preferable and appreciated. Thank you. **


End file.
